VampireNinja
by azure flame knight12
Summary: 12 years ago Tsukune Aono's brother left their home so he could learn how to control the tail beast inside of him. Now Tsukune attends Yokai Academy and a mysterious guy that looks like him has been spotted on school grounds. Is it really his brother? If it is then why appear now? I know the title and summary suck but the story will be better. Rated T. Don't like OC don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a new story. I had this idea in my head for some time and i decided to get it out and see if anyone likes it. Thanks for taking the time and reading and thanks to my co-author mercwiththemouth.

I don't own Rosario+Vampire or Naruto

normal speech

_thoughts_

**monster speech**

* * *

In a small house in Tokyo two young boys about 4 years old sat in a small room with two beds talking. Both of them had dark brown hair and brown eyes. One sat on a bed that was on the right side of the room while the other sat on the bed on the left side.

"Hey Fumitaka what do you think mom and dad talking about?" The boy on the right bed asked.

"I don't really know Tsukune." Fumitaka said as he eased off the bed and walked to the door quietly.

It surprised Tsukune how quickly and quietly his brother could move. Fumitaka pressed his ear to the door and listened. He frowned and his eyes filled with sadness as he hung his head down.

"They're talking about me." He said sadly.

Tsukune looked at Fumitaka sadly. He and his parents knew Fumitaka was different but his parents never told Tsukune how not even Fumitaka said. At times he could see a battle waging inside Fumitaka and the pain that it caused him. However, Fumitaka never cried nor screamed in pain. He would take it in stride; it amazed Tsukune at how strong his brother was. His brother jumping on his bed snapped Tsukune out of his thoughts. Fumitaka looked at the door as it opened and their parents walked in followed by an old man wearing a white cloak, and a wide brim hat with a white cloth covering his neck. He smoked a pipe as he looked between Tsukune and Fumitaka before he smiled at them.

"Well now I thought your father was kidding when he said you two looked alike." He said chuckling.

"Um excuse me." Tsukune said unsurely.

"Yes?" The man asked looking at him.

"Who are you?"

"Ah forgive me for not introducing myself I am Hiruzen Sarutobi. I know who you two are Tsukune Aono." The man said looking at Tsukune before turning to the other one.

"I also know about your twin brother Fumitaka. I'm not surprised your father named you that."

"Why are you here?" Fumitaka asked.

"I'm here for you." Hiruzen said.

Fumitaka looked at him confused and Hiruzen sat next to him on the bed.

"You hear that voice don't you? Even now you hear it." Hiruzen said.

Fumitaka eyes widen as he looked at Hiruzen.

"What does he mean Fumitaka?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

Fumitaka looked at Tsukune with tears in his eyes but he fought them trying his best so they wouldn't fall.

"I was born with a demon inside of me." Fumitaka said quietly.

Tsukune eyes widen as he starred at his brother who was now crying. Something he never thought he would see in his life.

"You see Tsukune, Fumitaka is what is known as a Jinchruuriki." Hiruzen said.

"Jinchruuriki?" Tsukune asked.

"A Jinchruuriki is a person with a tailed beast, also known as a biju, sealed inside of him. Your great grandfather was one." Mr. Aono said as he sat next to Tsukune.

"It chose Fumitaka?"

"Yes it did. For what reason I'm not sure of. However it will destroy him if he doesn't learn how to control its power." Hiruzen said sadly.

Both Tsukune and Fumitaka looked at him wide eyed and with faces full of fear especially Fumitaka.

"I'm here to take Fumitaka to my village so he can learn how to control its powers along with his own powers." Hiruzen said smiling at them.

"Alright I'll go." Fumitaka said as he got off the bed.

He started to walk to the closet to get some clothes but Tsukune grabbed his arm. Fumitaka turned to look at him and he saw Tsukune had tears running down his eyes.

"You can't leave. What if we never see each other again?" Tsukune asked sadly.

"We will meet again one day. I promise that." Fumitaka said smiling at Tsukune.

Tsukune let go of his arm and Fumitaka walked to a small bedside table, picked something up and walked back to Tsukune placing it in his hand. Tsukune looked and saw it was a pendent with a metal leaf attached to it.

"Grandpa gave me that on our last visit. I want you to have it so you'll remember me and as a promise we will meet again."

Tsukune starred at it as Fumitaka went back to packing.

Half an hour later Fumitaka and Hiruzen left the house heading back to wherever Hiruzen village was. Tsukune watched them leave with tears in his eyes as he clutched the pendent in his hand.

* * *

-12 years later-

Tsukune cracked his eyes opened and looked at his clock that had the alarm going off. He reached his hand out and turned it off. He sat up from his bed and yawning he frowned as he remembered the dream he had, no it wasn't a dream it was a memory. It has been twelve years since he last saw Fumitaka. He reached over to his nightstand and picked up a small pendent with a metal leaf attached to it, he looked at it before putting it on and walking over to his closet and getting his school uniform, which were a white shirt, green blazer, red tie and khaki pants. After he finished dressing, he looked out the window and watched people with the same clothes walk out of the front door. He saw his reflexing in the window. He saw his dark brown hair and chocolate eyes and the pendent, which had a small gleam due to the light.

"Just another day at Yokai academy." He said aloud before picking up his backpack and walking out of his room locking the door.

As he walked down the path a girl with pink hair and green eyes wearing the same uniform just with a plaid skirt and a leather collar with a rosario with a red gem in the center ran up to him.

"Good morning Tsukune." She said cheerfully.

"Good morning Moka." He said a little tired.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried.

"Yea I am. I'm just a little sle-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as his head was shoved between a pair of breasts by a girl with short blue hair with a ribbon in it. Violet eyes and wearing a plaid skirt, a long sleeve sweater, with a pull over vest and a red ribbon.

"Good morning Tsukune." She said happily as she squeezed his head deeper into her cleavage.

"Stop it Kurumu. You're going to kill him." Moka said.

"No I'm not. I'm just showing affection to my destined one." Kurumu said.

A minute later a golden pan fell onto Kurumu's head and she let Tsukune go before falling to the ground. A small girl wearing a witch hat and clothes with a plaid skirt walked up to them.

"Thanks for the help Yukari." Tsukune said looking at the girl.

"No problem Tsukune." She said waving his thanks away.

Yukari looked at Tsukune and the pendent he had on caught her eye.

"Hey Tsukune where did you get that pendent at?" She asked.

Tsukune hand instinctively went to the pendent as if protecting it.

"My brother gave it to be before he left." Tsukune said.

"You never told us you had a brother." Moka said.

"To be honest I don't even know if he's still alive." Tsukune said sadly.

"Why don't you know?" Yukari asked.

"It's been twelve years since I last saw him. Still something tells me he is alive and well." Tsukune said looking up at the sky.

He let the pendent go and walked towards a tall building with three floors with more students walking into the building. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari followed him talking between them about what Tsukune just told them.

* * *

In the village Konoha it was a peaceful day. The streets were filled with citizens talking to family and friends. Merchants sold their wares to people that walked by. Ninja walked the streets also. Some were on patrol others leaving or coming back from missions. Some walked to the different food stalls to eat. In a small apartment slept one of the ninja. His name is Fumitaka Aono. His dark brown hair poked out from under the covers and on a pillow. He heard the door open and he pushed the covers down with an annoyed look in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Please don't tell me its…" he said quietly.

"Hey Taka get your lazy butt up!" a male voice called out.

A minute later He heard a metal ping and a thud.

"Ow…." The male voice moaned and Fumitaka couldn't help but grin as he heard a small baby laugh.

"Naruto! Will you be quiet? Suki is asleep." A female voice said.

Fumitaka pushed the covers down and put his feet on the cold wooden floor. He let out a yawned and stretched. Before walking to the closet and putting on black ninja pants with a pouch full of kunai and shuriken, a scroll attached to a belt. A sleeveless black shirt, black fingerless glove with a metal plate on each glove and he tied a headband with a metal plate with a leaf symbol engraved on it. His hair covered some of the headband. He sighed as he heard another metal ping and an 'ow'. He walked over to a small crib and saw a baby about a month old with a one-piece pajama with the leaf symbol on it. The baby looked at him and smiled as it cooed happily.

"You like daddy don't you Suki?" Fumitaka said smiling as he picked the baby up and headed out of the room.

He walked into a small kitchen were a blonde spiked headed boy wearing black pants and an orange jacket with black sleeves with a headband on that looked like Fumitaka had his head down on a kitchen table and two bumps on his head. At a small stove was a girl with short pink hair wearing a red vest and shorts. Fumitaka could feel the anger coming from her and he chuckled nervously.

"About time you got up Taka." Naruto said as he stood up looking at Fumitaka.

"So I can protect you from Sakura?" Fumitaka joked.

Sakura turned around from the stove and hit Fumitaka in the head with a metal spoon.

"Ow.." Fumitaka said as Suki gave out another baby laugh.

"Granny Tsunade wanted to talk to you about a mission." Naruto said as he backed away slowly from Sakura.

Fumitaka chuckled and then he smelled something bad. His eyes widen and he looked at Suki who was still in his arms and she gave a sly grin.

"Perfect timing." Fumitaka said to himself.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing I'm going to talk to Tsunade." Fumitaka said as he handed Suki to Naruto.

He quickly left the apartment as Sakura and Naruto watched him go. A second later they both smelled something bad. They looked at Suki who was giggling and Naruto eyes widen as he figured out what was going on.

"Not cool Taka!" Naruto yelled as Sakura took Suki from Naruto to change her diaper.

* * *

Fumitaka walked into the hokage's office were a woman with blonde hair and in two long pigtails a diamond on her forehead and wearing a white top. She was reading some papers when Fumitaka walked up to her desk. The woman looked up at Fumitaka and smiled.

"Naruto said you wanted to see me lady Tsunade?" Fumitaka said.

"Yes I did. I have a special mission for you." Tsunade said.

"What type of mission?"

"A friend of the third hokage got in touch with me and told me something interesting."

"What is that?"

"A human was accepted into Yokai academy. That human is your brother."

Fumitaka eyes widen and images of his brother played in his head.

"Tsukune?"

Tsunade nodded at Fumitaka.

"It seems that someone has high hopes for him. Sadly he's attracting the wrong type of attention. He is getting into fights and a few times he was hurt badly. I want you to go there and make sure no harm comes to him or his friends."

"I understand lady Tsunade." Fumitaka said bowing but then he remembered something. He started to say something but Tsunade held up her hand to stop him and she smiled.

"I'll make sure Sakura and Suki are taken care of while you're gone." Tsunade said.

Fumitaka sighed in relief before bowing and leaving the office.

* * *

Three days later Kurumu was walking towards the boys dorm with some food for Tsukune she made for him when three older boys wearing trench coats and dark tinted sunglasses. The first one was tall while the second one was a shorter by an inch or two. The last one was dwarfed by the first two.

"We're going to have some fun." The first one said.

"What?" Kurumu said but a gag was suddenly put over her mouth and she her arms and legs tied before she was lifted up and carried off to the forest.

Little did they know a person stood on the roof of the dorm watching them. The person eyes narrowed and his pupils turned into a slit for a split second before he jumped from the roof and landed silently on his feet. Just as quiet as the landing he followed them keeping to the shadows.

* * *

They took Kurumu to a large clearing but before they dropped her they saw something carved in a tree that gave them paused.

"This place is guarded by the 7 tails. If you continue be ready to forfeit your life." The short one read.

"7 tails…do you think that's a type of monster?" The middle one asked his voice shaking a little.

"I never heard of it I bet someone stash something here and put that up to scare people away." The tall one said nodding as if to convince himself

They kept walking and in the middle of the clearing they dropped Kurumu still gagged and tied up.

"Hold her legs open." The tall one said as he took of his coat.

The other two did as he ordered with a perverted grin on their faces.

"Get ready for a real man."

That's when they heard a rustling in the clearing. All three stopped and looked around. Even Kurumu looked around.

"Someone's here." The short one looking around.

"I see you didn't listen to the warning. That's a pity." A voice said. It echoed so it sounded like it came from everywhere.

"Who are you? Come out and face us your coward." The tall one said.

The voice laughed a little.

"Me? A coward? That's a joke and not a funny one. You three are cowards."

"What was that?" The short one growled.

Across from them a figured landed on the ground in a crouch. It stood up looking at them. Kurumu couldn't see much only that the new arrival was a guy. The tall one shifted to the side as the other two backed up a foot. Kurumu eyes widen as she got a better look at the guy. He looked just like Tsukune however there was slight differences. This guy had a slight build to him, he had an air of confidence around him and it looked like he knew how to fight. The major difference was the clothes. He didn't wear the school uniform he wore black clothes that looked loose enough for free movement if he got into a fight.

"You three are the cowards. Teaming up on an innocent girl just to get in her pants. That's low even for trash like you." The guy said with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" The tall one asked.

"I'm the shadow and smoke in your eye. I'm the ghost that hides in the night."

"Enough of this!" The short one yelled and charged towards the guy.

The guy smirked before running towards him. He was caught off guard and couldn't stop the round house kick to the jaw by the mysterious guy. After the rotation he jumped up and sent his heel into the head of the guy. He hit the ground out cold.

"Alright which one is next?"

"That does it!" the tall one said as he and the remaining one turned into their monster form, which was a stayr.

"Should have known the perverts of the monster world." The mysterious guy said.

"I'm getting a little hungry so I'm going to finish this in one move."

The stayrs looked at him before laughing.

"**How? There are two of us and one of you."** One of them said mockingly.

"Like this."

He did some strange hand signs before lighting appeared in his right hand. He pulled his hand back and grinned.

"Lighting style: lighting stream!" He called out as he pushed forward the lighting leaving his hand as if in a stream hitting the two stayrs electrocuting them. A minute later they both hit the ground out cold and smoke rising from their bodies.

"There that's done." He said as he turned to Kurumu.

Kurumu shivered a little as he looked at her. She couldn't help but feel a little scared. She saw what he done and something told her he wasn't using his full power. His footsteps walking towards her snapped her out of her thoughts. He knelt down looking her in the eyes. She felt like something else was watching her, something that was using his eyes to look. He took off the gagged and she looked at him her eyes widen.

"Tsukune?" She asked looking at him as he untied her hands and legs.

He chuckled and looked at her grinning.

"Yes and at the same time no." He said before helping her up to her feet.

"Then who are you?"

"A friend, that's all you need to know for now." He said before bowing to her and vanishing right in front of her.

She stood there trying to figure out who and what she just saw before walking back to the dorms all the time her thoughts on the mysterious guy who saved her.

* * *

There you have it and before anyone gives me a hard time about Fumitaka's name. Fumitaka was a Japanese light weight boxer and i when i read that i thought it would be a good name. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts and if you would like me to write more on this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone i'm back with the next chapter of VampireNinja. Sorry it's been a long time for me to update. I've been busy plus working on other stories and having ideas for new stories pop into my head like crazy. Anyway I'm glad everyone found the first chapter interesting. I hope you find this one interesting as well. Thank you all for taking the time and reading. A big thanks to my co-author mercwiththemouth.

I don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire

normal speech

_thoughts_

**Monster speech/inner Moka/Biju**

* * *

"I'm telling you I saw another Tsukune." Kurumu said to her friends as they headed to pass out newspapers.

It's been three days since the Satyrs tried to rape Kurumu and the mysterious guy appeared. Kurumu kept telling Tsukune and the others that the mysterious guy looked just like Tsukune. No matter how many times Kurumu told them they didn't believe her. Tsukune did a little bit but he didn't know why his brother would be at the school. His mind kept wondering if Fumitaka really was at the school. A few minutes later they walked to a bench were they sat some boxes down and opened them to reveal a stack of newspaper. As they got ready to hand the papers out something rustled in a tree line. Kurumu looked around hoping to see the mysterious guy however she saw nothing. Tsukune saw what she was doing and figured she was looking for him.

"If it's who I'm thinking about you won't find him like that." Tsukune said getting her attention.

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked.

"Fumitaka was always stealthy dad said it was something he got from great grandfather."

"What does that mean?"

"You won't find him unless he wants to be found." Tsukune said as he handed a paper to a student.

A few minutes later Yukari was picking some more papers out when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Do you have any papers left?" a voice asked her.

"Sure, here you go." She said as she handed one without looking at who it was.

"Thanks." She heard before the person walking away.

Kurumu turned in time to see the guys back as he walked away looking at the paper.

"Yukari!" Kurumu yelled looking at her.

"What is it?" She asked looking at Kurumu.

"You gave him a paper and you didn't look?-!"

"You mean Tsukune's twin? Come on Kurumu you don't expect me to believe he's got a twin." Yukari said before Kurumu threw a paper and knocked her to her to the ground.

* * *

Half an hour later they had all the papers passed out. They all gathered around the empty box and looked in it before they looked at each other and grinned.

"Alright we did it!" Yukari cheered.

"Yea we gave them all away." Tsukune agreed.

"I think we need to celebrate." Moka said smiling.

"Yea lets party." Kurumu said.

"You all are friendly." A cold voice said from behind them making them jump.

They turned around and saw a girl with long purple hair and deep blue eyes with a sucker in her mouth. She wore a white hoodie and black sleeves with the sleeves hanging on her shoulders showing the strips a plaid skirt, with black and purple striped socks and a belt on her left leg.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Kurumu asked her.

"Paper." The girl said

"Huh?"

"Do you have any papers left?" She asked.

Tsukune walked towards her and pulled out a wrinkled newspaper out of his back pocket and handing it to her. She took it looking at him.

"I hope you don't mind if it's wrinkled a little." Tsukune said.

"It's fine. So you're Tsukune. You're a lot cuter in person." She said leaning in closer to him.

"Um thanks." Tsukune said unsurely.

"I'll see you around Tsukune." She said before walking away.

Tsukune stood there watching her walk away while Moka and the others walked up to him confused.

"Do you know her Tsukune?" Moka asked

"No I don't." Tsukune said shaking his head.

They picked up the boxes and started to walk back to the main building when Kurumu saw the mysterious guy sitting on a bench reading the paper. Her eyes widen as she saw him she looked around and noticed people walking by him not paying him any attention. He looked up from the paper and smirked at Kurumu who growled a little.

"What's wrong with you Kurumu?" Moka asked.

Kurumu pointed at the guy while the others looked at him however they didn't see his face since it was behind the paper.

"It's just a student reading the paper." Yukari said.

"Huh?" Kurumu asked looking back and sure enough a student was reading the paper.

"He was right there." Kurumu said in disbelief.

Yukari sighed and kept walking.

"I'm starting to think Kurumu has gone crazy."

* * *

After class Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu were getting some snacks for their party when the same girl walked up to Tsukune.

"Here is the paper. As always your articles are amazing. You write from the point of an outsider." She said handing it to him.

"Well I guess in a way I am a outsider." Tsukune said smiling a little.

"Do you think we can hang out for a little while?" She asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Sure I don't see why not. But who are you?" Tsukune said smiling.

"My name is Mizore Shariyuki." The girl said.

They walked away while Moka and Kurumu watch them.

"Hey Tsukune what about the part?" Kurumu called out.

Tsukune turned around and smiled.

"I'll be there before it starts." Tsukune promised and went with Mizore.

A presence that appeared out of thin air caught Kurumu's attention as she turned to look at the source and her eyes widen as she saw the mysterious guy. He looked at her and grinned before looking at the way Tsukune and Mizore walked. Kurumu walked up to him ready to tell him off but he looked at her and she forgot what she was going to say.

"That girl, Mizore Shariyuki, she's dangerous." He said seriously.

"How is that?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm not sure how but it feels like she is."

Kurumu remembered what she was going to ask him and pointed at him.

"Do you enjoy making me look crazy?" Kurumu asked.

The guy stood there and thought for a minute before answering.

"Would it be bad if I said yes?" He asked innocently.

Kurumu looked at him in disbelief before he chuckled and started to walk away.

"Catch you later Kuruno." He said before vanishing.

"_How does he know my name? Just who is he?"_ She thought as she stood there confused.

* * *

As Tsukune and Mizore walked past the dorms to the forest the mysterious guy stood there watching them mostly watching Mizore.

"**Taka."** A voice said in his mind.

He closed his eyes and found himself in darkness looking at a giant creature that looked like a blue rhinoceros beetle. It has seven tails, six of which looked like orange insect wings the seventh looked like a normal green tail. All seven of them came from its abdomen. A helmet like skull that had an orange glow coming from it covered the eyes. It had spikes coming from the shoulder and a row of slits on each shoulder and six legs, three on each side. The legs were covered by the blue armor while the tips were left bare and showing they were green.

"What is it Chomei?" Fumitaka asked it.

"_**You said that Shariyuki was dangerous I agree however I think danger is also following her." **_Chomei said.

"Yea I noticed it as well." Fumitaka said as he opened his eyes and spotting a shadow watching them just as he was.

"_And I think I found the danger."_ He thought.

He heard Chomei chuckle in his mind.

"**As always nothing escapes your sight. We'll know if anything happens to Tsukune so let's go back and make Kuruno look crazy some more."**

Fumitaka chuckled and grinned.

"Alright let's do it." He said as he vanished.

* * *

A couple of hours later Tsukune stood at the cliff side with Mizore as he looked at his watch and then looking at Mizore.

"Sorry but I got to go. My friends are waiting for me." Tsukune said.

"I see…so if they were gone then you would be with me?" Mizore asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Soon you'll be all mine Tsukune." Mizore said.

Tsukune tried to run but soon felt a coldness creep up his legs. He looked down and saw ice forming trapping his legs and moving up his body. He turned back to Mizore and saw her hair had turn to ice as she walked towards Tsukune.

"**Just a little longer…my Tsukune."** Mizore said.

* * *

Moka was in the newspaper club room setting the party up when she heard the door open and she turned to look and saw Mizore walk in.

"Oh Mizore what is it?" Moka asked looking at her.

"You're in the way." Mizore said coldly.

"What?"

In the blink of an eye Mizore was in front of Moka choking her and picking her up off the ground.

"After you're gone Tsukune will be all mine." Mizore said tightening her grip.

Moka struggled to escape but then something happened. A green tail appeared out of nowhere stabbing Mizore in the back and going out the front of her. Moka looked in horror as Mizore turned to ice and shattered. The tail disappeared and in the doorway stood a guy Moka never saw before he had his back to her and she couldn't see his face.

"Was that you? If it was thank you but who are you?" She asked him.

"I'm just a friend, right now we got bigger problems." He said calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"Tsukune's in trouble. He's on the cliff side." The man said.

Before Moka could ask how he knows he vanished right before her eyes.

* * *

Mizore turned to look at the school and frowned.

"**Seems like Moka took out my ice clone."** She said turning to Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" a voice yelled out and both Mizore and Tsukune turned to look at who it was.

They saw Moka, Yukari and Kurumu running up to them. All three of them stopped and got ready to fight.

"**Why are you doing this? Why get between me and Tsukune? Don't you see I love him? We're meant to be together!" **Mizore said.

Ice formed around her freezing the area.

"She's a Yuki onni." Yukari said.

"A snow woman?" Moka asked

"More like a snow skank." Kurumu said smirking.

"**Really? You're resorting to name calling? Talk about immature.**" A voiced said in her mind.

Kurumu grabbed her head and started to freak out while the others watched her sweat dropping.

"She really has gone crazy." Yukari said.

From the ice rose more ice clones of Mizore.

"**Stop getting in my way!"** Mizore yelled as the clones charged at Moka and the others.

"Moka, Kurumu, Yukari watch out!" Tsukune said as he struggled to break free from the ice.

Moka and Yukari took a fighting stance as Kurumu finally stopped freaking out and her nails grew longer. However she heard a voice that made her smirk.

"Lighting style: Lighting Stream!" a male voice yelled.

A stream of lighting from the side hit all the clones making them explode and shatter**. **All of them looked at the falling remains of the ice clones in awe except Kurumu who looked to the side smirking. The others followed her gaze and their eyes widen as they saw someone standing to the side.

"No way…" Yukari said in shock.

"It's another Tsukune." Moka said in the same shock.

"Ha! See? I told you I wasn't crazy!" Kurumu said nodding.

Tsukune couldn't take his eyes of the new guy that showed up. The guy looked at Tsukune and smirked.

"Been a long time eh Tsukune?" he asked grinning.

Tsukune couldn't help but let a tear fall as he smiled.

"Yea it has Fumitaka." Tsukune said.

"Do you know him?" Kurumu asked.

Fumitaka sighed as he face palmed himself.

"What is wrong with this girl?" He asked.

"That's something I'm trying to figure out myself." Yukari replied.

"Everyone I like you to meet Fumitaka. My twin brother." Tsukune said.

Fumitaka walked over and looked at Tsukune in the ice.

"That's pretty solid. I'm impressed." He said nodding.

"How about getting me out?" Tsukune asked.

"Nope I'm not." Fumitaka said turning his back to Tsukune who looked at him shocked.

"Why not?-!"

"Consider it punishment for getting yourself in this mess to begin with."

"**Taka to the side."** Chomei said to him.

Without looking Fumitaka caught Mizore's ice claw as she tried to stab him.

"Really?" He asked looking at her.

"I may be a human but I'm also a Ninja." He said before sweeping her legs out from under her and pushing outwards sending her flying backwards.

He turned to Tsukune and grinned evilly, making Tsukune gulp. Fumitaka then pulled out a Kunai as he looked at Tsukune.

"Wait, never mind I don't want you to help me out of here." Tsukune said nervously.

Fumitaka threw the kunai hitting a spot in the ice before it shattered freeing Tsukune.

"Thanks." Tsukune said as he walked over to Moka and the others.

"Tsukune." Fumitaka said getting his attention.

"What is it?"

"I don't feel right fighting a girl so can you release Inner Moka?"

"Wait… how do you know about that?"

"I've been watching and studying you and your friends."

They looked at him a little suspicious.

"What? I'm a ninja the first thing I learned is to learn what I'm dealing with." He explained.

"That makes sense." Yukari said

"But at times it doesn't help when a new factor appears for example Shariyuki here." Fumitaka said turning to her.

"I'll admit I'm not sure what you can do right now and I'm not looking forward to learning right now because I'm hungry."

"**You're always hungry."** Chomei said

"Yea I know."

As Fumitaka kept mizore focused on him, Tsukune walked over and took Moka's rosario off. There was a burst of energy and the sky grew dark as bats flew down and surrounded Moka. When the bats flew away Moka stood there with silver hair, blood red eyes her pupils were slits and her breasts and butt grew a few inches.

"**Her power is impressive**." Chomei commented

"Yea it is but Sakura is scarier." Fumitaka replied.

Moka glared at Mizore who couldn't help but shiver under her glare.

"**How dare you try to kill me."** Moka growled.

"**I won't try this time, I will."** Mizore yelled as she charged at Moka who smirked.

"**Idiotic girl. Know your place."** Moka said before kicking her, sending her flying, and sliding on the ground.

"**What are your thoughts now Taka?"** Chomei asked Fumitaka

"She's a close second." Fumitaka said.

Mizore turned back to normal as she looked up at Moka tears falling from her eyes.

"Please kill me and get it over with." Mizore begged.

Fumitaka looked at her with pity remembering how it was when he first arrived at Konoha. He walked over to her and stood over her with a Kunai in his hand. He looked down at her. Mizore looked at him hopefully.

"You don't think anyone cares about you don't you? Think no one will cry if you die. You're an outcast because of the way you are. People look down on you and scorn you. Am I right?" Fumitaka asked in a serious tone.

Mizore eyes widen in surprise as the others look at him.

"How do you know that?" Mizore asked quietly.

"It's simple." Fumitaka said as he looked at his hands before clenching them into fists.

"It happened to me as well." He said sadly.

They all looked at him shock and then Tsukune walked up to him.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Because of Chomei I was like Mizore. People scorned me, look down at him and even at times attacked me. However I didn't let that stop me."

Fumitaka stopped there and took of his gloves to show everyone his scarred hands. Some of the scars were old others were new and fresh.

"I kept going and became stronger now those people that looked down at me years ago see me as more as a true ninja." Fumitaka grinned as memories of his childhood flooded into his mind.

"I wasn't the only one either. My brother from another mother, Naruto Uzumaki, is like me. We both know the pain of being outcasts. We helped each other get stronger than ever before. Even to this day we're still pushing each other to get stronger."

Fumitaka put the kunai into his pouch and held his hand out to Mizore.

"I'll help you as well. So don't talk or think about dying until you lived your life." Fumitaka said as he grinned at Mizore.

Mizore had a slight blush as she took his hand and he helped her up. Fumitaka put his gloves back on as the others looked at him.

"What is it?" Fumitaka asked.

"You haven't changed at all." Tsukune said smiling a little.

Fumitaka chuckled at that.

"Come on lets go eat we got a lot of catching up to do." Fumitaka said.

Tsukune nodded and followed Fumitaka as he walked away Moka and the others followed him.

* * *

A couple of days later Mizore stood on the cliff side looking out when she heard footsteps approaching. She turned around and her eyes widen she saw a red hair wearing gym clothes.

"Mr. Kotsubo." She said backing up slightly.

"Where have you been Mizore? I haven't seen you in class lately." He said.

"You know why I haven't been to class." She said trying to back up more.

"You said you loved me and I was seeing if you were telling the truth."

"You tried to take advantage of me!" she yelled.

"This time I won't. I will!" Kotsubo declared as he turned into his monster form, A kraken.

He swung one of his tentacles at Mizore however a kunai came out of nowhere striking him in it. He yelled in pain before it exploded causing in to roar in pain. Smoke covered the area and Mizore could tell someone appeared in front of her but she couldn't tell who it was.

"You make me sick." A voice said in the smoke.

"**Who's there?"** Kotsubo asked looking around.

There was another sharp pain in another tentacle before it to exploded knocking him backwards. The smoke finally cleared enough, Mizore saw Fumitaka standing in front of her with Kunai between his fingers, and each one had a red tag attached to it. Fumitaka looked back at Mizore over his shoulder.

"You alright Shariyuki?" he asked concerned.

"Yea I am." She said nodding.

"Good now if you excuse me I'm going to make sushi out of this guy." Fumitaka said as he charged at Kotsubo.

"**You weak pathetic human!"** Kotsubo yelled as he swung his tentacle at Fumitaka who jumped to the side and kept running towards him.

"**How? How is a human this fast?!"**

"I'm not just a human. I am a Konoha ninja and also a Jinchruuriki!" Fumitaka claimed as he jumped up throwing the kunai at Kotsubo they exploding on contact. Fumitaka back flipped away before doing some hand signs.

"Lighting style: Lighting dance!" He said.

Lighting appeared around him moving in different ways as it hit the ground. Mizore watched amazed.

"_Incredible it really does look like the lighting is dancing."_ She thought.

Fumitaka quickly did some more hand signs and smirked.

"Wind style: Gale winds!"

The wind picked up and the lighting that was around Fumitaka flew towards Kotsubo shocking him before a tree that was up rooted sent him off the cliff and into the ocean below. The wind calmed down and Fumitaka turned back to Mizore. She was surprised to see he wasn't out of breath.

"How?" Mizore asked

"It's hard to explain. I'll try to explain on the way back to the school." Fumitaka said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

As they passed through the forest Fumitaka stopped looking around.

"What is it?" Mizore asked as she noticed him stop.

"Someone is here." Fumitaka said looking around.

"Show yourself!" Fumitaka commanded.

To the side of them a man appeared he had black hair and wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it he also wore a headband like Fumitaka's but his had a scratch over the leaf. The thing that caught Mizore's attention was his red eyes and the pattern in his eyes that were of three teardrops connected by lines. Fumitaka saw this man and he clenched his hands into fists.

"Mizore get out of here." Fumitaka said surprising her he used her first name instead of her last.

"But who is this guy?" Mizore asked.

"Someone that neither you nor I can beat alone."

Mizore looked at him confused. She started to ask another question but Fumitaka pointed away.

"Please go." Fumitaka said his eyes never leaving the new guy that appeared.

Mizore hesitated before running away.

After she left Fumitaka kept glaring at the guy.

"What are you doing here Itachi Uchiha?" Fumitaka asked as he took a fighting stance.

* * *

Well everyone there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I plan on some of the other Naruto characters appearing in the next chapter. Again thanks for taking the time and reading. Please leave your thoughts and comments. Also if you want to see any Naruto character in the story let me know and i'll try to fit them in alright? Until next time everyone.


End file.
